Sin intención de
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: Tuve que hacerle unos cambios ortográficos y subirlo como "New story" . OK, ya ahora sí está corregido XD. Lo que eres capaz de satisfacer tu pasión y reivindicar el amor. Shotacon yaoi lemon Ed & Hughes.


¡HOLAS! n_n

Yo y mis "pervert-stories" XD

Pues la idea nació más que nada en que me imaginaba a mis dos bishounen favoritos de FMA y sinceramente ambos se ven muy bien juntos nwn KYAAAAA! *¬*

Otro shotacon de mi invención y espero que les guste.

**DISCLAIMERS: **Los personajes mencionados en este relato NO son de mi autoría (excepto el chofer y los dos campesinos...esos sí son míos XP), fueron creados por Hiromu Arakawa, quien creó el manga "Hagane no Renkinjutsushi" ("Fullmetal Alchemist").

Si NO te gusta el sexo entre dos chicos, mejor sal inmediatamente y vete a la página de Discovery Kids y veas algo menos...¡je, je!, escandaloso.

**Sin intención de…**

-Hay alguien que quiere verlo, Teniente Coronel –decía la Teniente Ross mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de Hughes y anunciaba la visita.

-Hágalo pasar, Teniente –ordenó él sin prestar atención porque miraba unos documentos.

-¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A PERMITIR QUE ME TRATEN COMO MANDADERO? –gritaba Edward airado desde la puerta.

-Te vas tranquilizando, chico. ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo?

-¡Estoy harto de que el Coronel Mustang me mande a misiones estúpidas! ¡Yo soy un alquimista, no un espía de poca monta!

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

-¿No es usted su jefe?

-Sí –respondió Hughes y su rostro se volvió severo y su voz salió secamente.

-Entonces dígale que por lo menos tenga el descaro de mandarme a la guerra o que yo mismo deseé morir…

La cara del Teniente seguía rígida y seria. Miró al pequeño rubio por unos segundos y no aguantó soltar varias carcajadas fuertes.

-¡Debiste ver tu expresión! ¡Tú sí que me matas de risa, Acero!

Y por otro lado, la cara de Edward pintaba mil y un colores…digamos en verdadero sentido literario se estaba tragando su coraje, aunque ya no decía ni pío. Sin más ni más Ed dio la media vuelta y se largó, así de simple y ya sin disparates ni reclamos.

Más tarde encontramos a Hughes parloteando como una mujer de vecindario con el Coronel Roy Mustang, quien se notaba a leguas que ya estaba fastidiado de mucha verborrea sin sentido.

-¿Vas a seguir con tus tonterías o mejor te me largas de aquí? Ya casi siento la cabeza a reventar y no dejas de hablar, por lo que más quieras en tu vida… ¡ya cierra la boca! –sentenció Roy y dio un fuerte golpetazo al escritorio en señal de protesta y molestia.

-Me parece justo. Ahora quiero pedirte mi opinión sobre una cosita que no ha dejado de revolotear en mi mente –suspiró Maes al mismo tiempo que contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana. -¿Sabes? Creo que me estoy enamorando de alguien muy especial.

-¡Pobre de la idiota que quiera andar con este pelmazo! –pensaba para sí –Está bien, y ¿quién es la que te mueve el pensamiento?, si es que hay algo de materia gris en esa cabezota tuya.

-¡Epa! Que nunca te he dicho que es una _ella._

-Explícate, que ahora creo que el bruto soy yo o tú que no te sabes dar a entender –cuestionó y se rascaba la cabeza con gesto de "¡No te capto ni puta idea!"

-¿Crees tú que el chico Elric, me refiero a Acero, sea lindo?

-¿Acaso eres un enfermo pervertido pederasta? –preguntó incrédulo pero a la vez enojado.

-¡ES QUE NO LO PUEDO EVITAR! A pesar de que es un enano enojón me encanta su personalidad y la mera verdad es muy pero muy lindo –volvía a suspirar Hughes…parecía que el ambiente se tornaba rosa y se llenaba de estrellitas y corazoncitos.

-Tú, tú sí que estás demente. Y yo soy un idiota porque sigo siendo tu amigo.

-¡Vamos! No soy tan malo.

-¡Pero eres un degenerado de lo peor! Y yo que pensé que el Mayor Armstrong tenía problemas.

-Y sólo porque tienes el privilegio de ser mi amigo, quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a mi chiquito especial.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ser tu maldito alcahuete?

-Porque si me ayudas, yo te voy a subir de rango y ya no estarás en este basurero.

-¡Bah! –volteó la mirada hacia el escritorio.

-No me crees, ¿verdad? Está bien. Mañana a primera hora vas a recibir una sorpresa muy especial. Bueno, mi amigo, pues te dejo. Voy a regresar a la dura realidad. –se despidió Maes mientras salía poco a poco de la oficina de Mustang.

-¡Sí, sí…haz lo que quieras! –le respondió sin mirarlo mientras agitó su mano en señal de "desaparece de mi vista".

Varios minutos después Roy analizó las últimas palabras de Hughes: _"la dura realidad"._

-¡CERDO PERVERTIDO! –gritó con la vana esperanza de que lo oyera.

A la mañana siguiente Roy esperó la dichosa sorpresa _importante _que recibiría. Hasta en esos momentos parecía que todo lo hizo en vano. Estuvo pegado al teléfono desde muy temprana hora y ni rastro de alguna relevancia.

-¡Esto me pasa por idiota! ¡Y encima haciéndole caso al depravado de Hughes! Pero ya me las pagará…sí, la venganza es dulce. Le voy a…-decía entre dientes.

-¿Sucede algo, Coronel? –interrumpió la Teniente Hawkeye el soliloquio casi imperceptible. Ella estaba acomodando algunos libros en el escritorio de Roy.

-¿Desde a qué hora me está vigilando, Teniente? –al parecer, él no notó que no estaba solo.

-Es que no me gusta su expresión. –dijo ella escuetamente.

-Retírese, Teniente…yo arreglaré esto por mi cuenta.

Ella se marchó por fin.

Ya resignado pero no menos enfadado volvió a sumir la nariz en las carpetas y en los libros cuando de repente se oyen unos leves golpeteos a la puerta. Se abre y aparece el recluta Denny Bloch anunciándose.

-Le manda estos documentos el General Hakuro, señor.

-¿Y esto qué es?

-No lo sé, señor, es totalmente confidencial. Se me dieron órdenes estrictas de que fuera entregado esto a usted.

Cuando el soldado se retiró, Roy contemplaba sin ningún sentimiento el conjunto de papeles envueltos en un sobre grande amarillo. Tenía el sello oficial de la Milicia Alquimista y con la firma del General Hakuro. Por un momento él no quiso abrir el contenido del sobre por alguna u otra razón. Ya por fin quitó lenta y cuidadosamente el sello que cerraba al sobre con una hoja metálica.

_ESTIMADO CORONEL ROY MUSTANG._

_Me he enterado por buenas fuentes de todos los progresos que ha tenido aquí en la Milicia. Por favor, quiero que venga a mi oficina el día de mañana a primera hora. Me parece que ya es tiempo de ponerle un nuevo cargo para encargarse de nuevas y más fuertes responsabilidades._

_Saludos y Enhorabuena._

_General Hakuro._

-¡Esto debe ser una maldita coincidencia! No creo que esto haya sido obra de Hughes. –pensó Mustang. –No sé si creer o no creer.

-¿Ya te llegó la entrega de Hakuro, Roy? –entró inesperadamente Hughes a la oficina. –Te dije que yo iba a cumplir, tarde, pero ya lo hice.

-¿Qué se supone que va a hacer?

-Clarito te dije que ya no ibas a estar en este cuchitril. Preséntate mañana con el General y ya hasta después harás tu parte.

-Yo no soy bueno en mi papel de celestino…

-Por eso no hay problema, que ya me he planeado algo genial.

Y tal como se había dicho, Roy fue ascendido a Teniente Coronel. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que va a tramar Hughes?

Tiempo después ya el novísimo Teniente Coronel llamó a Edward para otra misión y al parecer, será algo más serio y desafiante.

-Acero, quiero que vayas a inspeccionar al _Lago Ópalo. _Se ha reportado que hay algunos alquimistas rebeldes y han cometido fechorías en la zona. Trata ir con mucho cuidado, porque si te ven, seas o no militar, no dudarán en matarte.

-¿Es muy lejos de aquí?

-No, pero aún así tendrás que viajar en carro y el resto del camino irías a pie para no levantar sospechas. Si te es posible, quiero que hagas prisionero al primer vándalo que se te ponga enfrente.

-Sólo atraparlo. Está bien.

-Dentro de unos instantes llegará el auto dorado que estará afuera del cuartel y te irás en él. Cuando el chofer te dé la instrucción, te bajarás y caminarás alrededor de 10 minutos.

-Entonces voy a ir por Alphonse para que…

-Se me pasaba decirte que tu hermano no te va a acompañar. –interrumpió de repente. –Él sería un estorbo.

-¡Oiga! Mi hermano siempre va conmigo.

-Para tu desgracia, ese mastodonte metálico llamaría la atención de los tipejos esos y no vamos a hacer una redada, sólo un sondeo. Además, me tomé la libertad de encerrarlo con alquimia, para que no se le ocurra salirse. En cuanto acabes con tu misión, él será liberado. Por más que me reclames y hagas rabietas, vas a tener que obedecer e irte completamente solo. Y no se discuta más del asunto. Vete y quiero que a tu regreso me des el informe.

El mayor de los Elric ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar. Rápidamente salió y subió al automóvil indicado por Mustang…ya tampoco pudo darse el lujo de volver a retomar las órdenes que le habían impuesto. Lo que sí me incomodaba el pensamiento era que su hermano fue una víctima de la intransigencia autoritaria. Sólo anhelaba que Al estuviera bien.

El viaje en el auto en realidad no fue tan largo. Fácilmente pasarían como media hora. Cuando empezaron a llegar a una zona empedrada y con el suelo bastante erosionado el conductor le dijo que hasta ahí llegaba. Edward bajó y con el corazón en un hilo continuó su destino caminando.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha que algo me va a pasar. Bueno, creo que en peores circunstancias me las he visto, esto hasta un bebé lo puede hacer.

Ya el chico había llegado a la zona mencionada. El _Lago Ópalo _no era más que una laguna inmunda, pestilente e inhabitada por algún ser humano sensato.

-¡Esto tiene que ser un muy mal chiste! –gruñó Ed.

Volteaba para todos lados pero no halló ni rastro de personas, ya que en la ribera sólo se encontraban restos carcomidos por el tiempo y picoteados por los cuervos de cervatillos y pájaros pequeños. Claramente podía percibirse un ambiente cruel y él comenzó a sentirse intranquilo. Dio la media vuelta y siguió sin ver a una persona y regresó nuevamente al punto que se encontraba.

-¡Demonios! Creo que ya me perdí…

Una vez más Edward volvió a caminar y cuando salió de la laguna misteriosamente se topó con un pequeño valle con un panorama más agradable, eso sí, permanecía alerta a lo que pasara. De pronto avistó a dos sujetos sentados en el suelo y haciendo una fogata, pero a leguas se notaba que no eran rebeldes, es más, ni siquiera tenían la pinta de alquimistas…más bien parecían campesinos. Ed se acercó cautelosamente y el hombre más anciano lo vió y le preguntó que qué hacía un chico por esos parajes tan peligrosos. Ed sólo dijo que se había extraviado.

-No creo que andes tan perdido, muchacho. Ese reloj que llevas colgado de tu bolsillo pertenece a los militares de la Alquimia. –volvió a recalcar el hombre viejo.

-¿Han visto a algunas personas sospechosas por aquí?

-No sé qué te dirían, pero creo que fuiste víctima de una broma muy tonta, chico. –dijo el otro hombre, que era un poco más joven y corpulento. –Aquí no hay personas en el Lago desde hace muchos años. Decían, eso sí, que algunos ishbalanos exiliados se escondían aquí poco después de la guerra, pero nunca confirmaron eso. Incluso los militares dejaron a la deriva la investigación…hasta ahora.

-Gracias por su información, señores. Ya sé ahora quién es el que planeó todo este enredo. –concluyó Ed.

-¡Ah, sí! Lo que sí vimos fue que hace como más de una hora vimos a un militar rondando por aquí. –recordó el anciano. -¡Diablos! Ya me acordé que nos dijo que no dijéramos que lo habíamos visto.

-¿Cómo era ese militar? –preguntó Edward.

-¡Mhm! Pues era alto, de cabello corto, cargaba una bolsa con frutas y usaba lentes pequeños y rectangulares.

-¡Ese bastardo de Hughes! –gruñó Edward. –Lo voy a matar definitivamente.

-Si quieres buscarlo, da vuelta aquí a la izquierda y sigue el camino, hay una pequeña pero fea casucha que la usan como posada. A lo mejor ahí lo vas a encontrar. Que tengas suerte y le des su merecido.

Bendito ocaso…Edward corrió y efectivamente dio con esa posada mal cuidada y halló a Maes sentado en unas especie de cantina y comiendo tan tranquilamente y quitado de la pena un durazno.

-¡ASÍ LO QUERÍA VER, INFELIZ! –gritó furioso. –Todas las peripecias que pasé por su culpa. Usted y el Coronel…

-Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang, por favor y aunque te tardes más. –dijo Hughes.

-¡Como sea! Ustedes van a saber quién soy yo.

El chico le lanzó un puñetazo hacia la cara de Hughes, pero éste lo agarró del brazo y forcejearon por unos segundos. Ed se zafó violentamente de la mano de su interceptor y le sacó la lengua…ese gesto casi pueril hizo que Hughes se riera espontáneamente.

Mágicamente cuando Edward miró a Hughes a los ojos, se contagió de esas risas. Las cosas ya se habían calmado y empezaron a platicar pues de la aventura _en solitario_ por la búsqueda de bandidos en ese estanque hediondo. El Teniente Coronel por su parte también le narró de cómo su amigo había sido ascendido, obviamente no le dijo de las consecuencias.

El reloj había recorrido mucho y las manecillas ya apuntaban pasadas las once de la noche. El pequeño rubio soltó un suave bostezo ya como señal de cansancio. Ambos fueron a un cuarto y era de lo más asqueroso y viejo de lo que se habían imaginado.

-¡Qué asco! Bueno, me doy que por lo menos no hay basura. Ya estoy muy cansado como para renegar. –dijo Ed mientras se desplomaba en la cama y se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos.

-Yo puedo seguir con la conversación…

-¡Nah!

-Además, en esta cama sólo cabe una persona. ¿Dónde crees que voy a dormir? –fingió Hughes.

-Duérmase en la silla esa que está arrinconada o de plano échese en el suelo cuan largo es como si fuera un perro callejero. De esta cama no me va a quitar ni aunque me quite la vida.

Hughes se acercó peligrosamente al chico y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla y éste le correspondió con una mirada incrédula.

-¿Qué rayos es lo que está haciendo?

-Quiero que sepas que me gustas y mucho, Edward.

-¿Es un chiste, verdad?

-Ojalá…pero déjame decirte que eres muy especial y no me importa lo que piensen los demás, y eso si es que se llegan a enterar.

Edward enmudeció y pensó que nada podía ser peor. Un militar enajenado que pasa de los treinta años diciéndole esas cosas…¡debe de estar más que rematado!

-Pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo, señor.

-¿Es por que a veces te saco de quicio?

-¿A veces? ¡Todo el tiempo!

-Es como una especie de arma para poder estar más cerca de ti.

-¡Buenas noches, Teniente Coronel! –tartamudeó nervioso y se echó casi toda la sábana encima y le dio la espalda.

-¡Ahora me vas a escuchar, pequeño bribón! –se le echó encima jocosamente al mismo tiempo que Ed se cubría el rostro ruborizado con esa suave y púrpura sábana.

Entre juego y en serio, Maes acariciaba el brazo mecánico de Edward, pero éste se rehusaba de un modo nervioso, pero siguiéndole el humor. Descubrió su rostro al fin y abrazó a su compañero por el cuello. Sus miradas se encontraron y algo ocurrió…Ed le quitó los lentes a Hughes y le dio un beso en su boca y poco a poco su lengua recorría los labios de Maes y también su lengua. Los dos se desvistieron lentamente, despacio para poderse saborear de piel a piel. Las miradas ámbar de los dos se cruzaron nuevamente y Hughes se atrevió a aventurarse más allá de la boca del joven alquimista, ya que su sedienta lengua comenzó a saciarse de su cuello, de su pecho y pezones. Un gemido leve pero no menos apasionado fue su regalo por esos besos…el roce mutuo de sus cuerpos afloraban exquisitamente.

Hughes hizo que Ed se acomodara boca abajo y se aferró a su mínima, pero masculina espalda.

-¿Me lo va a hacer con cuidado? Es que es mi primera vez… -suspiraba Ed con lágrimas rasantes en los ojos

-No hay problema. ¡Mírate! Siendo que te pones tan bravucón, ahorita no eres más que un tierno y manso corderito.

El hombre besaba suavemente los hombros del joven y lamía deliciosamente su espalda.

-Quiero probar su virilidad. –gimió Edward y clavando la mirada hacia el sexo de su jefe.

Sin ningún titubeo, la mano izquierda acarició con cierta timidez el miembro y luego lamió la punta, por lo que Hughes se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba. Despacio y cuidadosamente el miembro se adentraba cada vez más a la boca del rubio y el chorro de semen salió inevitablemente y terminó en su rostro.

Acto seguido Ed volvió a someterse de espaldas y Maes lo abrazó fuertemente…otra vez su masculinidad estaba tiesa y dispuesta a desparramar lujuria.

-¿Estás listo, Acero? –jadeó Hughes.

-¡Sí, y cumpla su promesa! –dijo mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro contenido.

Al mismo tiempo que Hughes penetraba a Edward, lo masturbaba con frenesí. Ed ya no se contuvo y se quejó y gimió sin importar el escándalo…el dolor fue grande pero lo sobrellevó muy bien gracias a que la masturbación que lo acompañaba le aminoraba el sufrimiento. El orgasmo de ambos fue espectacular porque era tal la cantidad que habían eyaculado…todo el ambiente estaba reinado por una pasión prohibida ganada.

Los primeros rayos del sol cayeron a la cara de Maes. Se sentó en la cama y buscó sus anteojos. Los halló tirados en el suelo y se los puso. Contempló a Ed en su estado de sueño…estaba dormido boca abajo y su cara se encontraba con la suya. Le acarició la mejilla y abrió los ojos lentamente esbozando una sonrisa plena. Se vistieron, salieron de la posada y el auto dorado los recogió. Ninguno de los dos habló en todo el camino, pero en sus miradas se contaron todo.

Cuando llegaron a Ciudad Central Edward se fue al comedor a desayunar y Hughes va a la oficina de Roy.

-Si vienes a lo que pienso, mejor ahórrate tus lascivos comentarios.

-¡Qué santurrón eres, Roy! –exclamó Hughes pícaro.

-Parece que después de todo, las cosas sí te resultaron. Y sólo quiero pedirte ahora un favor a ti.

-Tú dirás.

-¡Ya no quiero que me hagas cómplice de tus cochinadas! No me da remordimientos, total…se lo merece el chico por tantas tonterías que ha hecho. Sólo que tú sabes que yo no soy partidario de ese tipo de…¡tú sabes!

-Será la primera y la última vez. Palabra de militar.

-Bueno, pues más te vale…aunque no sé...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo la impresión de que algo se me olvido, pero no puedo recordar qué.

-Debe ser una cosa sin la menor importancia, no te preocupes. –finalizó Hughes mientras miraba de nuevo el panorama por la ventana.

En una celda ahí mismo en el cuartel de Central, llena de inscripciones y garabatos de alquimia se oían unos ruidos…

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Ya llevo encerrado mucho tiempo…¡me estoy empolvando y oxidando! –gritaba Alphonse para ver si alguien lo sacaba de ese irónico encierro.

*FIN*


End file.
